hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Akazoo Vapith
Lord Akazoo Vapith is a Hylian general who served during the Gerudo Wars. He later betrays the Kingdom of Hyrule for the Gohma. He is the third owner of the Eye of Truth. Physical Characteristics Akazoo is a male Hylian with long brown hair and blue eyes. As he goes increasingly mad under the infulence of the eye of Truth, he begins painting his face with Sheikah warpaint in a warped image of a smile. During the fall of Makariko, he displays a uncoordinated gait similar to a Stalfos while walking, and when stabbed in the cheek by Oraiya Zelda, nonchalantly pulls off the lower half of his own face, revealing that his right eye socket now burns with unholy light, likely a side-effect of the Malmord ritual. Power and Abilities Akazoo has mastered many dark arts of necromancy he has learned through the Eye of Truth, and is able to raise the dead of Hyrule as his servants. In addition, the ritual he and Azrily performed to survive the Gohma consumption of Hyrule seems to have left them immortal in a sense - they exist as a form of living Stalfos. Akazoo, no longer bound by mortality, is able to survive grievous injuries, but his body does not heal, slowly reducing him to the skeletal form of other Stalfos. Personality Akazoo, even early in life, displays a vain and disturbed personality obsessed with immortality and personal ambition. The only two individuals he seems close to are General Kazakk, his superior officer with whom he shares a friendly rivalry, and Azrily, a Sheikah operative with whom he develops a friendship. Akazoo grew obsessed with marrying Princess Oraiya Zelda IV once the Gerudo Wars were over, desiring the power of a Prince of Hyrule. After the war, despite his heroic service, Akazoo is enraged when Oraiya is betrothed to Kazakk, coming to despise them both over the following decades, and he is made increasingly irrelevant in court despite offering numerous suggestions to improve the Kingdom. By 125 AG, Akazoo is well within the throes of insanity, believing that he is "saving" Hyrule for both the corrupt, complacent nobility and the downtrodden commonfolk by killing them all- by rendering everyone undead, he is creating a equal society where no one is placed on "pedestals" for undeserved title or merit- except him, of course, who will rule over them all as a undying god. History Gerudo Wars In 99 AG, when trade from Ordona Province suddenly stops, a young General Akazoo, commander of the Kingdom's Ironclad Elites, accompanies Princess Mahrala Zelda III and General Kazakk to Nal Ordona to investigate the problem. There he discovers a small army of Gerudo and Darknuts trying to take over the town from the Ordonians. The Hylian army works with them to drive the invaders away. During the battle, the ranks of the invaders are suddenly bolstered by a group of Stalfos raising from the corpses of killed Gerudo, though by working with the Ordonians, the Hylians are able to emerge victorious. After the battle, Akazoo inspects the dead (for good) Stalfos, excited to know that immortality is not a legend and actually exists. Kazakk tries to dissuade Akazoo from this, considering the Stalfos to be evil abominations and undeath to be damnation. Immediately after that, Princess Zelda recalls the entire army to Hyrule Prime, having been warned by the assassin Azrily that Lord Agahnim, head of the Sheikah Cadre, has been abusing his authority by officially declaring war against the Gerudo. Returning to Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda then fortifies Hyrule Castle as Gerudo armies under the command of Ganondorf march upon the capital in preparation for an assault. Akazoo helps defend the city against the invading Gerudo, though Ganondorf's forces prove too powerful. After Princess Zelda is killed in a duel with Ganondorf, the rest of the garrison surrenders to the Gerudo. During the Darknut occupation of Hyrule Castle Town, Akazoo asks the eccentric girl Agitha, who proclaims herself Princess of the Insect Kingdom, to use her house as a hiding place for himself and his men. Agitha accepts on the condition he obeys her commands. Akazoo agrees but says once he marries Zelda she will have to obey him. Agitha grins, tells Akazoo that he will still have to listen to her Queen - a Gohma Queen. A year after the city's fall, Akazoo leads the imprisoned Hylian garrison to aid Impa in a revolt against Agahnim. After Agahnim is killed, the Eye of Truth, which he has been using to control Hylian soldiers, falls into the possession of Akazoo. Akazoo then accompanies General Kazakk in the invasion of Ashinon and Ontheon to capture Ganondorf and rescue the young Princess Zelda from Vaati's clutches. Second Golden Age Following the end of the war, Akazoo adopts the orphaned Agitha, raises her and through her starts to make contact with the Gohma. Slowly over time, the Eye of Truth drives Akazoo insane. In 103 AG, Princess Oraiya Zelda IV chooses to marry General Kazakk instead of Akazoo, causing him to feel cheated out and denied the glory he earned in the Gerudo Wars. The Return of Sulkaris In 126 AG, when Princess Zelda IV and her daughter are on vacation at Malkariko, Akazoo has Azrily steal the Malmord, an ancient Sheikah pocket prison from a fortress and summons Agitha to inform the Gohma that the time to move is now. Agitha warns them the Gohma won't spare their lives even though they have aided them, so Akazoo plans to use the Malmord for a ritual that shall allow them to survive. When the Gohma storm into Malkariko and overwhelm the garrison, Akazoo enters the room where the Princesses are residing. Princess Zelda IV asks him about the garrison's wellbeing, but Akazoo reveals to her how much he loathes her and her husband, and how much she has become a joke. The Princess suddenly pulls out a knife and stabs Akazoo at the face, but Akazoo is utterly unconcerned, removing the knife along with part of his face and uses it to stab Zelda herself. Discovering Princess Zelda V hiding under the table, Akazoo chases her down while declaring the Kingdom of Hyrule has fallen into complacency. She attempts to run away, but finds her exit blocked by Azrily, who imprisons her inside the Malmord. Akazoo then leaves Agitha and Mido in charge of the Gohma while he heads to the Vigjaro Glade, the lair of a band of Keaton criminals to barter their captured Princess Zelda for a dangerous and powerful artifact in the hands. However, his plan was foiled by Link and General Kazakk, who brings the fight to the criminals and kill Akazoo. However, as the result of the ritual he performed with the Malmord a few months ago, Akazoo manages to evade going to Termina and stay in Hyrule even after his initial death. Hyrule in Chaos In 1 AG, Akazoo's necromantic spells work and he raises from the dead. Dethl is again able to suggest and influence Akazoo. His insanity growing, Akazoo wishes to confront the source of his madness and is drawn to Dethl in the Shadow Temple, now a giant monster that has grown from the headless corpse of Bongo. Rather than rebel against Dethl, Akazoo instead chooses to embrace the madness and releases Bongo-Bongo from the temple. A Tale of Two Swords In 140 AG Akazoo receives a letter from Princess Zelda, who offers to surrender to him south of Lon Lon Ranch. However, the meeting ends up being a trap - instead of Zelda, the Stalfos only find Ganondorf's Gerudo, Nardu's Lizalfos and Hylia's Wizzrobes waiting for them - all of them having been deceived by Zelda. Taking advantage of the fighting, Zelda and her allies utterly crush all four armies. Both Dethl and Akazoo are destroyed in battle, as well as most of the Stalfos. Hero Ability Death Influence: Drains Stamina from friendly troops in order to reduce enemy combat effectiveness. Bodyguard Ironclad Elites (Kingdom of Hyrule) Akazoo's Stalfos incarnation has a special bodyguard consisting of a horde of Wallmasters and Floormasters controlled by his floating skull. Quotes * Sanity is for the weak I say. * We now live in a society where all are brought down to the lowest level by each other, a society where reward is reprimanded out of jealousy, out of a sense of false entitlement. And yet, we live in a society of celebrities where those such as you are worshiped as an idol! As a god! Such hypocrisy! No little girl, I am giving these people what they crave. I am bringing them a world where all are truly nothing, and they never have to worry about defeat, about losing, about others rising above them in triumph. The people will they themselves never amount to anything, and all they will have to look up to is their self appointed false idol to grant them solace, me. But first, I need your gift... Category:Stalfos Category:Kingdom of Hyrule Category:Villains Category:Hero Characters Category:Polearm Category:Gohma Category:Melee Category:Magic Category:Faction Leaders